1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a base plate assembly for mounting a hinge bracket of a furniture hinge or the like, which base plate assembly comprises a base plate, which is adapted to be secured to a carrying wall or the like by fixing screws, and a cover plate, which covers or partly overlaps the base plate and is guided on the same transversely to the hinge bracket or the like and provided with means for fixing the hinge bracket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A base plate assembly of that kind is known from Published German application No. 30 22 440 and particularly permits a vertical adjustment of the hinge bracket relative to the furniture. That known base plate assembly comprises a base plate, which is provided on one side with mutually opposite projecting ribs, and a cover plate, which is formed on one side with grooves and is adapted to be mounted on said base plate so that said ribs are slidably received by said grooves. On the other side, the cover plate is formed with a slot for receiving a clamp screw for locking the cover plate against a displacement. That clamp screw is screwed into a tapped bore of the baseplate and prevents a shifting of the cover plate. That known base plate assembly is unduly complicated because the base plate as well as the cover plate must be provided on one side with mating guide means which permit said plates to be laterally displaced relative to each other.
Various base plate assemblies are known which serve to mount hinge brackets or the like and consist of pressure die castings made of a zinc alloy known as Zamak. The cover plate of said base plate assemblies is formed with a rectangular groove, which extends across the intermediate portion of the cover plate into huglike lateral extensions which cover the base plate. The intermediate portion of the cover plate serves to mount the hinge bracket. The base plate extends in said groove and guides the cover plate in that the side edges of the base plate are in sliding contact with the side faces of said groove. Base plates and cover plates consisting of pressure die castings are relatively expensive.